Star in Your Own Life
|image = Nia_sioux_star_in_your_own_life.jpg |band = Nia Sioux |dance = |album = Star In Your Own Life |released = March 3, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = Whattaguy Music |runtime = 3:10 |writer = |producer = }} Normal version Remix version " " is a song by Nia Sioux. It was released on iTunes March 3, 2015. Official Music Video Live (with JoJo); Melbourne Lyrics Getting ready in the mirror Today will be epic Gotta live the way you wanna So you don't regret it Life is a book and you write it Your happiness is on you No matter what just keep at it And push through 'Cuz your fearless, flawless You got this So go do it, do it Aye, get to it, to it Aye Whoever you choose to be own it It's your drum and it's your beat Show it off for the world to see Be a star in your own life Be a star in your own life You are a star in your own life Everybody has a dream that They need to follow All you got to do is believe The world is ours 'Cuz life is a book and you write it Your happiness is on you No matter what just keep at it And push through 'Cuz your fearless, flawless You got this So go do it, do it Aye, get to it, to it Aye Whoever you choose to be own it It's your drum and it's your beat Show it off for the world to see Be a star in your own life Be a star in your own life You are a star in your own life If life is a runway, walk it out Don't-don't be afraid to put it down If life is a dance, you better own it Never have no fear, don't ever show it 'Cuz we all got that thing that really makes us shine And who you are is just fine Whoever you choose to be own it It's your drum and it's your beat Show it off for the world to see Be a star in your own life Be a star in your own life You are a star in your own life Video Gallery Exclusive Clip from The Great Divide Rehearsal (with JoJo); Melbourne Behind the Scenes (1) Behind the Scenes (2) *Clip of recording session Trivia *The song was created with the help of Aubrey O'Day (IG), and recording producer r8dio. *WhattaGuy Music is the same label that was responsible for "It's Like Summer" and Brooke's debut album.https://www.facebook.com/pages/Whattaguy-Music/1557346891180295?nr *Nia filmed her music video on Wednesday, February 4th, with Joey Thao, Mikey Minden, and further support from Todrick Hall. *The video was shot at the time of Video Killed the ALDC Star. *Nia's music video was released on April 28, 2015. *A remix was released on April 27, 2015. Gallery Nia_in_video_2015-02-04.jpg Nia with Marco Marco (marcosquared) 2015-02-04.jpg Nia with mikeyminden joeythao 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and prestonmakeup 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and dance crew 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and Todrick Hall 2015-02-04.jpg Nia in jacket 2015-02-03.jpg Nia and MikeyMinden 2015-02-04.jpg Holly with Todrick 2015-02-04.jpg Nia video 2015-02-04.jpg Nia video B 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and dancers in video 2015-02-04.jpg Nia in m-video 2015-02-05.jpg R8dio nia aubreyoday holly 2015-02-05.jpg Nia and mikeyminden 2015-02-05.jpg Holly with AubreyODay and mikeyminden 4Feb2015.jpg Nia music video shoot videocapture.jpg nia.png|from joey thao instagram Nia Star in Your Own Life.jpg Nia sioux star in your own life.jpg 521 Star in Your Own Life 1.png Category:Single Category:Pop Category:Other Songs Category:Songs used in Nia Risks It All Category:Songs used in The Great Divide Category:Songs used in Dance Moms Down Under, Part 2 Category:Season Five Songs Category:Music Video Category:Songs used in Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 2